I am only happy when it rains
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: This is mostly about Jupiter, but has everyone in it. Jupiter is walking home on a rainy day when one event leads to another. And all lead up for her fighting for her life. This is my first SM fic, so it might not be as great as my other stories.


I'm only happy when it rains

By Yuffie Valentine

This takes place during the Sailor Moon heart snatchers series. I am not sure if all information is correct, this is my first Sailor Moon fic.

Lita covered her head with her book. The small rain droplets seem to be endless. She neared the corner of a street. She looked both ways. She couldn't see a thing in all this rain.

"Oh great. Why do I always forget my umbrella on these days?" Lita said. She was about to step out off the curb when she saw a light. She put her foot back on the curb. A motorcycle rode past at a high speed. It hit a puddle and sent a wave of dirty street water onto Lita. 

"JERK!" She shouted and launched her book at his head. It hit and he stopped.

"What kind of crazy girl are you?" the man asked.

"Darien?" Lita asked.

"Lita? Why the hell did you hit me with your book?" Darien asked.

Lita looked down at her clothes covered in muddy water. "I'll let you guess." 

"Opps, sorry. Hey what are you doing out in the rain without a coat or umbrella anyway?" Darien asked.

"It just didn't look like it was going to rain this morning. So I am just about 20% of the way to the temple to meet the girls and already soaked as I can get, so I don't think I have to worry about it any more. Its just more water." Lita said. Darien smiled at her.

"Well Serena would never forgive me if I left you out in the rain like this. Hop on; I am going to my friend's house. We can wait out the storm there." Lita climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and snapped on the extra helmet. She held on for dear life as Darien took off.

"Darien. Do you really need to go so fast?" Lita asked. He just laughed at kept going.

Amy and Serena were under their umbrellas on the way to Rei's when their watch communicators beeped. They opened them and looked down. Lita's face showed up.

"Hi guys! I am at a friend's house cause of the rain, I can't make it to the study group." Lita said.

"Oh, Lita! That means you can't make any snacks!" Serena whined.

"Lita! Tea is ready!" A male voice called from the background.

"Come on, you need something warm after you been out in that cold rain." Another voice that seemed male called from the back.

"Got to go, see you!" Lita's face turned into static and then the screen went black.

"LITA IS AT A BOY'S HOUSE!?" Serena said. "And there was two of them there."

"Well, maybe it's her old boyfriend." Amy said. Her and Serena both laughed. Then Serena thought for a second. She knew that second voice well. 

"Oh my god Amy, one of those guys was Darien! Lita is with Darien and another guy. She didn't tell me she was with him." Serena started to cry.

"Well, I'm sure they are at Darien's, we'll give them a call when we get to the study group." Amy said. Her and Serena ran off into the rain.

Lita sipped her tea. "This is very good tea Andy. What brand?"

"I'm not sure. I'll check later."Andy said. He handed a teacup to Darien.

"Hey Andy, how is your girlfriend Rita?" Darien asked. Andy turned away.

"We kind of broke up." Andy said. He turned to face Lita and Darien again.

"Oh Andy, what happen? I'm sure it's nothing a little talk can't clear up." Lita said. Sure she liked Andy a lot, but as a Sailor Scout it was her duty to protect love.

"No, I wish it was that simple, but with her in Africa for the next few years, she thought it wasn't such a good idea that we kept seeing each." Andy said.Lita felt bad for him. She reached out and put her hand on Andy's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, you got Darien, me, and all the other girls as friends. You can always count on us." Lita smiled.

Serena listened as Darien's phone rang once again. He wasn't picking up. "Oh, Amy, there is no answer at his place. Where can him and Lita be?" Serena said.

"Serena, chill out. Lita and Darien are at someone else's house waiting for the storm to calm down for a while. Then they'll both be on their way to their homes." Rei said. She put her book down. "If you are really that worried about them, call her on her wrist communicator."

"I think she isn't worried about how they are as much as what they are doing. She thinks Darien would cheat would Lita. Which is a joke, cause Darien looks nothing like her ex-boyfriend, Freddy." Mina said with a laugh.

"MINA! This isn't funny. Lita has never done something like this before and neither has Darien." Serena said. She opened her wrist watched and pressed the button for Lita.

"What the?" Lita said. She looked down at her watch that was blinking. "Excuse me, have to use the little girl's room." Lita left the room with Darien and Andy. She lifted the flip on her communicator. "Serena, is tit a monster?"

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DARIEN AT SOME STRANGERS HOUSE!?" Serena yelled.

Lita laughed, "Darien's motorcycle splashed me on my way home. So he took me to Andy's to dry off. That's all."

"You're at Andy's house?" Serena said. Every girl in Rei's turned on her communicator at that point. 

"LITA! I thought you said you would stop chasing after Andy. He has a girlfriend." Mina said. Lita blushed.

"I didn't know we were coming here, Darien just said a friend's house. Plus, he just broke up with his girlfriend." Lita said. All the girls opened their eyes wide. Lita had a chance.

"Good luck girl, bye!" they all said and hung up.

Lita face-faulted, she knew she would have to give them every little detail after this. She got up and went back into the living room. Andy must have gone to the kitchen because only Darien was in there.

"So what did the girls want?" Darien asked. He knew why Lita really went out of the room.

"Serena wanted to know what I was doing with you. She misses you I think, maybe you should try to see her after we leave." Lita said and sat down next to him. 

"So, I bet you can't wait to get Andy alone now that he is single?" Darien said jokingly. Lita blushed.

"Well, I do like him." Lita said. Darien gave her a smirk and stood up. 

"Andy." He called into the next room, "I forget I have to get to work. The rain hasn't let up, when it does, can you get Lita home?" Darien asked. Lita almost fell on her face. She grabbed Darien by the shirt.

"What do you think you are doing to me?" Lita asked. 

"Just helping." Darien said. Andy walked back into the room.

"Sure Darien, I'll see you later." Andy said. Darien dashed out of the apartment before Lita could get a good hit off.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me." Andy said. "What do you want to do?"

"Um, are you hungry, I could cook you dinner." Lita said. She blushed. She had never been alone with older man in a nice apartment like this. Sure she had a line of old boyfriends she could think of, but this was way different.

"Sure, we could both do it. We never got around to the rest of my cooking lessons." Andy said. He led Lita over to his kitchen area. Him and Lita were washing the food before they cooked it. They heard heavy footsteps from the apartment above.

"Gee, they are sure making a lot of noise." Lita said. 

"That's Ashley, she's a really nice girl. She is quiet most of the time. She has a great dream of becoming a Manga artist. She is one of the politest people in the apartment complex. I have no idea why she is stomping around." Andy said.

"NO HELP!" a scream was heard from up stairs. A bad vibe hit Lita.

"GIVE ME YOUR PURE HEART!" a monster's voice yelled out.

"Andy! Stay here!" Lita ran out of the apartment.

"No Lita wait, it's too dangerous." Andy called out. He ran out into the hallway. Bright flashing lights were coming from the stairwell; he walked over carefully and looked up. In a blaze of lighting and thunder; Lita's dirty school clothes turned into a sailor outfit.

'Lita is Sailor Jupiter?' Andy thought to himself. He looked back up. Just as Lita had changed, the monster came storming down stairs. It looked like it was made out of drawing pens. It was also holding a beautiful crystal.

"Give that girl back her pure heart!" Jupiter yelled. 

"Fine, have it. It was a big waste of time. Nothing but a regular crystal."The monster kicked a hole in the wall and threw the crystal out of it.

"NO!" Jupiter went to jump out the hole after the crystal but the monster attacked. It squirted black ink all over her.

"Ha hah hah! Stupid Sailor. Now you will die!" The monster lifted its pen like arm that had a blade on the end of it. A trashcan flew up and hit the blade off. Jupiter looked down to see Andy.

"No Andy get out of here now!" Jupiter called out.

"No Lita, go get the others to help you." Andy yelled back. 

Lita was silent. Andy must have seen her transform and know her secret. She weakened by the ink, it had some kind of energy reducing chemical in it. She felt like she needed to sleep, but Andy needed to be defended.

"JUPITER..." Lita started to yell out. But the creature reached back to Lita and drove her blade across Lita. 

"LITA!" Andy cried. A splatter of blood came up. A large cut from her right leg to her left cheek on her face. She fell to her knees. Her locket in front burst and she changed back into the dirty school outfit.

"ANDY RUN DAMN IT!" Lita cried out. She flipped open she watch and pressed the call button.

At Rei's the girls were about to go home when all of their communicators beeped. 

"Oh, that must be Lita wanting us to give all the dirty gossip." Mina said. The flipped up their watches to see Lita's bleeding face. 

"JUPITER!" Serena cried out. 

"You guys get to Andy's apartment, heart snatcher. The girl doesn't have much time, she needs her heart." Lita said.

"DIE SAILOR GIRL!" A voice cried out in the background. A silver blur flashed across the screen and then nothing. Just static.

"NO JUPITER!" Amy wailed. They all threw their transformers up into the air.

The heart crystal lay in an alley. Uranus and Neptune bent down to look at it.

"No, not this one either." Neptune said. She turned to Uranus. "Should we return it to its owner, the Sailor Scouts don't seem to be here."

"Hmmm." Uranus thought for a second. Her mind was broken when a pen clattered to the ground in front of them. "Huh?"

"It looks like one of the Scouts' pens, but...there is blood all over it!" Neptune said. She looked up. Through a whole in the wall a monster held a girl by her neck.

"Oh my god it's Lita!" Uranus said.

"We have to save her." Neptune said. She jumped up into the air. Lita was only about two levels high so it was easy to get her. She kicked the monster in the face. It let its hold on Lita's neck go. She fell right into Uranus's arms. 

"Is she all right?" Neptune cried down.

"No, she is in bad condition. I have to get her to the hospital; you get that heart back to the girl. And try to hold off the monster till Sailor Moon comes." Uranus yelled back. She ran through the city. 

Neptune jumped back up. She leaped off a wall and over the monsters head. She landed in the stairwell. She looked down to see a badly cut boy passed out on the floor. "Oh no, not another one."

"Come on Sailor Girl, want me to dice up like I did your friends." The fiend taunted. 

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice cried out. Sailor Moon and her scouts fell from a skylight. They landed in front of Neptune.

"Neptune, get the heart to the person." Venus yelled back, "We have a score to settle with this one."

Neptune nodded and ran off to find the girl. All the Sailor scouts turned to the blade-wielding beast. A large amount of blood lay on the floor the stood on, it was their fellow warrior.

"Oh no, look. She got Andy too." Amy pointed to Andy. He wasn't that bad, he was just out.

"No one messes with my friends and lives." Serena says. She grabbed her spiral heart wand.

"Hmp, was that little brat in green and pink your friend. She wasn't much of a fighter. She's gone now." The brute laughed.

"No, it can't be." Rei said.

"Lita would never die on us, she's too strong." Mina said. Her hands started to tremble. 

"You are dust now." Sailor moon held up her wand. "MOON SPRIAL HEART ATTACK!" She launched her attack. The monster let out a final scream and then fell into a set of art pens. A pod popped out and broke, letting out a ghoulish smoke.

"Andy!" Serena ran down the stairs to him. "He's not too bad, but he needs a doctor."

Neptune came back down the stairs. She had found the girl and put the heart back. She had a look of concern on her face. "He must hurry to the hospital, that's where Uranus took Lita."

"Right! Rei stay here and call an ambulance for Andy and stay with him. We'll meet you at the hospital." Serena said.

"Okay." Rei said, she had tears in her eyes. They all were.

"Neptune, was Lita dead?" Mina asked. 

"I don't know. Uranus ran off as soon as she looked at her. Here, Lita dropped this." Neptune handed them a pen. The blood was still wet on it. A red stain lay on Neptune's palm. The Scouts detransformed, Rei watched the rest run off.

"Please watch over them." Rei said. She picked up Andy and lugged him back into his apartment. "God, for a guy in shape he is heavy."

The phone rang. Rei wondered if she should pick it up. She lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Rei?" Darien asked, "What are you doing at Andy's, it seems he has all you girls over there."

"Darien, they attacked Lita and Andy. Lita might be dead and I am going to call for Andy right now. Please go to the hospital." Rei said.

Darien was silent, no goodbye or nothing. He just hung up. This was his fault, if he was there, he could have helped Lita and Andy. But he left them. He ran out to his motorcycle and jumped on.

At the Hospital, Serena and the rest walked in. Neptune had left when she got sight of Uranus in the trees. The scout didn't except them to stay, they already did enough for them. Mina walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse, my friend was hurt, is she all right? Her name is Lita." Mina said.

"Oh! The girl the Sailor Scout brought in! She is in very serious condition right now, they are working on her. We can't find any family to call." The nurse said.

"Well, she is on her own." Amy said. "We are her family for now."

"Oh, well as soon as she is out of the ER, I'll give you the news. But it would be best to sit down girls, we have another serious victim coming in soon." The nurse went back to work at her computer and phone.

After 10 minutes, Rei appeared. She had come with Andy.

"How is he?" Mina asked.

"He is okay, lost some blood. But just a scar on his back they said." Rei said. She sat down next to Serena who was crying her eyes out.

"Lita can't go. She has to live." Serena said. Rei hugged her and patted her head.

"Don't worry, if anyone can hang in there it is Jupiter. She is the strongest, she'll make it." Rei said.

Darien came in. His face looked grim. Serena ran up and hugged him. He gave her a hug back to comfort her. She was shaking she was so scared.

"It's okay." Darien said. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Lita is in there fighting for her life and I can't do a thing for her." Serena said.

"Don't take this out on yourself Serena, this is my fault. I was the one who left Lita and Andy alone. If I had stayed, I could have protected her. Like I am supposed to." Darien said. Serena hugged him tight.

"No one is to blame her so let's just sit her and wait for any news on Lita." Rei said. She just wanted to pass her time in silence. The more she heard, the more she felt like she should be doing something. But she knew she was helpless at the moment.

An hour passed. A doctor came out, he looked at the teens in the corner, they were quite and sobbing. He walked over to them. "Are you friends of the girl with the Scout?"

"Yes, that's Lita." Serena said.

"Oh, thank god we have a name. She had nothing on her to tell who she was. Well, she has made a spectacular recovery. She is still in the lower percent of making it out. But for what she came in here looking like, she is pretty good now." The doctor said.

"So she is alive?" Mina asked.

"Yes, she is a very strong girl to be able to pull through this. It's a pity for these monster attacks. I think there was a young gentle man who came in after her. He seems to have been attack by the same monster. He isn't much better off then Lita, but still in good condition." The doctor said. "You may visit them in the morning, but they need sleep now. I say you all go home and get some yourselves."

"Thank you doctor." Amy said. They all walked out of the waiting room. It was about one in the morning. 

"Oh boy, I bet my parents are worried." Serena said. In all the excitement, she had forgot to call them. "I should really be getting home."

"I called all the parents while I was waiting for help to arrive." Rei said. "So you don't have to worry."

"Oh, okay, well. Be seeing you guys." Serena jumped on the back of Darien's motorcycle and they speed off to her house.

"Well, bye!" Amy said. The three girls walked off to their houses.

In the recovery room, Lita woke up from her deep sleep.

"Oh my head. Ouch my body!" Lita looked down, she was wrapped up almost like a mummy. She tried to giggle but it hurt. Looking to her side, she could see Andy in the next bed. "Oh, those bastards got him too. Oh they will pay." She felt herself getting weak and her eyes felt heavy, she feel back asleep.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was staring at Serena, Darien, and the rest of the girls standing next to her with flowers.

"Hey Lita, how you feeling?" Serena asked.

"I feel better now that I got some sleep. It was really nice of you all to come visit me." Lita said.

"Well, of course we visited you." Darien said."We worry about our little Lita."

"Don't you mean Sailor Jupiter?" Andy said. The group froze. Andy knew, it was all over.

"You know Andy?" Serena said. She turned around slowly to face him.

"Yeah, I saw her transform. I am guessing that the rest of you are Sailor Scouts too. And maybe that Darien is Tuxedo Mask?" Andy said. They all sweat dropped. 

"Yep, you guessed it." Darien said.

"Andy, I am sorry I got you into this mess." Lita said. 

"No, Lita, I am sorry I didn't do a better job of saving you." Andy said.

"Oh that is so sweet!" Mina and Serena said at the same time.

"Hey, now that I know who guys are, do I get some special duty?" Andy asked.

"Don't push your luck." Lita said with a giggle.

Fin

Well, this was my first Sailor Moon fic so it wasn't that good. I still need to know a little more from the TV show. Could you please review!


End file.
